


he ran close behind

by Rethira



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 16:03:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3453374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rethira/pseuds/Rethira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The swords scrape against each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	he ran close behind

**Author's Note:**

> there's blood and non-fatal impalement in this - originally written for [are you game](http://areyougame.dreamwidth.org/137542.html) on DW, for the prompt: "Devil May Cry, Vergil/Dante: bondage - the best way to keep them down is with a sword through their sternum"

Vergil uses Rebellion to pin Dante down, twists it in his chest – he _should_ be dead, by all rights, but instead Dante just coughs and says, “ _Ow_.” He clutches at his sword, tugging at it, but Vergil still has his hand on the hilt and keeps it in place, just right of his heart and not quite severing his spine.

“I would not advise that,” Vergil murmurs. “Even _you_ would have some difficulty healing your heart while a sword was through it, hmm?”

Dante grimaces and lets his hands drop. “So,” he grumbles, through the blood on his lips, “what’s up with you?”

Vergil snorts inelegantly and leans down, carefully undoing Dante’s belt. Dante tries to knee him, although there’s no real heat in it – he knows when he’s beat, after all. He peers curiously as best he can around Rebellion, and sighs resignedly when Vergil catches his wrists and binds them together, pressing them warningly against the ground over Dante’s head, a silent order to keep them there.

“You could’ve just asked, y’know,” Dante mutters; his legs open obligingly when Vergil drags his jeans off, and he’s already half-hard despite the blood-loss and presumable pain from being impaled on Rebellion.

“And where would be the fun in that?” Vergil replies, shoving his fingers into his brother. Dante hisses and arches – his body moves slickly up Rebellion and he falls back down with a thump, encouraging a new fit of coughing. He hacks up blood again, and his face creases with pain more than pleasure, and perhaps-

Ah, well no matter. His body is appreciative enough, despite the discomfort he must be feeling. It opens readily to Vergil’s fingers, and Dante spreads his legs _wide_ to accommodate him.

“Yeah, come on,” Dante breathes, “get me ready for your dick, I want it, yeah-”

Vergil twists his fingers viciously, twisting Rebellion at the same time – Dante yells and comes; predictable. He’s bleeding anew from where the sword has ripped through his chest, and there’s the white gleam of bone just visible. Dante’s breaths are shallow when Vergil sinks into him, careful, and Vergil nudges Rebellion again just to feel Dante clamp down on him.

“You tryin’ t’ kill me, Verge?” Dante gasps, shaking with pain. It makes something in Vergil spark in to life, something dark and terrible, and he wants Dante to turn this face to no-one but _him_.

“Perhaps,” Vergil concedes, thrusting gently, a sweet counterpart to where Rebellion is just grazing Dante’s heart. Yamato is thrust into the ground beside them, and Vergil reaches for it now; Dante groans when Vergil slides it in beside Rebellion. Neither sword seems to enjoy this arrangement, but there’s little they can do about it now, and it’s entirely worth it when Vergil abruptly forces Yamato _down_ and Dante shrieks, his bound hands coming up to claw uselessly at his chest.

“Please, fuck, _Vergil_ ,” Dante begs; Vergil doubts he himself knows whether he’s begging for Vergil to remove the swords or for Vergil to make him come again – it’s almost an afterthought when he glances down to see that yes, Dante’s just as hard as he was before, dick flushed red with _need_.

“Was that a request, Dante?” Vergil asks. “Perhaps you might rephrase it a little.” He presses himself and Yamato deeper into Dante at the same time, just to hear Dante keen and thrash.

“God, Vergil, please fuck me and take the fucking swords out I-”

Vergil laughs softly and slowly, _slowly_ slides Yamato out. Dante shudders around him and doesn’t relax; he’s learning. He tenses even tighter and whines, high in his throat, when Yamato slides back in – although perhaps that is because Vergil is _also_ sliding back in, and Dante _does_ love being fucked by his brother.

“That wasn’t very polite now, was it, Dante?” Vergil asks. Dante’s _this close_ to coming again, Vergil can see it on his face, although whether that’s from Vergil’s cock or because of the scrape of the swords through his chest, he neither knows, nor cares.

“ _Please_ ,” Dante begs, and Vergil _rips_ Rebellion free, tossing it aside with a clatter. Dante _howls_ and squeezes so tight it might be painful, and it’s just enough to send Vergil over the edge as well. The wound in Dante’s chest closes tight around Yamato, sealing shut like a lover’s embrace.

Vergil pulls roughly out – his cock’s still spurting, gets a last few trails of white over Dante’s thighs – and carefully cleans himself off. He frees Dante’s hands swiftly and pauses only briefly to admire his debauched little brother. Semen stripes his chest, all the way up to where Yamato proudly stands. Little flecks of blood circle the sword, and Dante’s mouth is flushed red and blood-stained.

Quite debauched indeed.

He draws Yamato from Dante’s chest, and smiles.


End file.
